Moji
Moji is a modern city located on a beautiful temperate island with its own pink beaches. They have canals throughout the city to travel along - making it a great place for tourists. However the people of the city are often unfriendly and selfish, making them difficult to deal with. Despite being a modern city with technological advancements, there is also a large population of witches within the city. Information Government Type Constitutional Monarchy Terrain Type Temperate - Mild weather with no extremes. Warm in summer, snows in winter. Unique Characteristics Personal Doctors (No Hospitals) In Moji, if a person is sick then they will need to call for a personal doctor to come and treat them as there are no hospitals to visit. Wine One of Moji's most popular commodities is wine, which is sold both in the city and through trade with other cities, bringing more money to the people of Moji. Pink Beaches A major tourist attraction for the island are its beautiful pink-sand beaches. Perfect for summer vacations and as a unique and surprising wonder of the natural world. Mind-Communication Though many people in Moji use telephones to communicate with each other, many other people use advanced technology in the form of a chip inserted into their brains. These chips allow users to communicate with each other and pick up thoughts of those around them. Vintage Technology Although the city is filled with modern and futuristic technology, many of its citizens like to own vintage technology, including vehicles, as a sign of their own personal wealth and cultural immersion. Unfriendly & Selfish Attitudes Many people of Moji are unfriendly and selfish, thinking only of themselves and their own personal gain. They do not trust outsiders at all. They often desire to only fulfill their own needs and wishes and seek to accumulate their own wealth, but also want to show it off. Witches Although the city is modern and technology-based, there are a number of residents that are witches and practice their own brand of magic across the city. They often provide magical services to the people of Moji - for a price. Description Appearance Moji City is located on an island, which is gifted with beautifully pink beaches all around. Throughout the city are canals that were carved out of the land by the city's ancestors. These canals provide a major source of transport for both residents and tourists as people sail small boats along them. Layout TBA Infrastructure Transportation People use modern modes of transportation - cars, trains, bikes - but the most common method of transport are boats used to sail down the canals. These boats are restricted to slow-moving boats because they are less dangerous. Power/Water The city gets power from the ocean surrounding it, but also from coal imported to the city. People Leaders/Rulers TBA Residents * Fleur Adela * Robert Ledoo * Wang Fan * David Xiu * Ying * Xiao Ming * Thomas Ciel * Matthew Zhou * Pangxie * Jason Austery * James Lawrence * Bing Bing Visitors TBA Locations * Category:Location PagePirates Restaurant * Craziness Joy Pub * Beauty Company * Dead Restaurant * Ice park * Yucai Library * Canopy Stadium * Hu house * The Red Shop * Violet Castle * Moji Odeum * Light Club Category:City Page